pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Yellow only
I think it may be possible to beat Pikmin 1 with only yellow pikmin. The first day and two Bramble Gates to get to the yellow onion don't count. For water, the swimming glitch can be used. Actual carrying of the part back can be done with blues (preferably from a Candypop Bud), I'm okay with that. Bramble Gates can be destroyed by throwing the yellows on top of them, not to the sides, I've done this. I've started a yellow-only playthrough. I've already gotten the Main Engine (from the tutorial day), the Sagittarius (accomplished with the swimming glitch across the water, landing the pikmin on that one nudge of land and throwing them up to the bridge. Once the bridge is halfway done, you can go the the island in the same lake, reached only by another bridge and throw yellows on), the Extraordinary Bolt (obvious), Eternal Fuel Dynamo (obvious) and the Whimsical Radar (obvious). I also know that your can get the Gluon Drive by using the swimming glitch. The only problems I see is the Interstellar Radio (can't throw pikmin on it...maybe suicidal bomb-rocks? You could lure the nearby Water Dumples and have them eat your bomb-rock carriers while they're underneath Puffy). Paradox Juice 19:01, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :That's a bit situational. Blue Ninjakoopa 19:11, February 27, 2010 (UTC) what about the ionium jets and other completely submerged parts? there is a blueless quest guide on gameFAQs which seems the same as this challenge except it is hard to avoid fire... it says you can only get 20 parts.MRPANTS 01:58, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :I see a four parts which will be a problem: Anti-Dioxin Filter, Number 1 Ionium Jet, Analog Computer and Libra. These are all submerged, except Libra which requires access to a submerged geyser. However, the parts in the Distant Spring are with in reach for me, as there are blue candypop buds there, and I am fine with using them as long as the pikmin are returned to yellow by the end of the day. This won't be a truly blueless run, but at the very least I will never discover the blue Onion. I have, however, completed the Forest Navel without blues. The Forest Navel is my current problem. I feel as if there must be a way of getting to that higher ledge, or getting pikmin to the Libra without the geyser. But for now, I'll just ignore those parts. I know that the Final Trial can be completed with only yellows, however. Paradox Juice 03:57, March 14, 2010 (UTC) You forget that some parts, while on land, have to be carried through water like the Chronos reactor,ionium jet #2, and repair type bolt. I'm pretty sure you can do all the parts in the Forest of Hope without any problem (i think you meant to say forest of hope instead of forest navel that one time). if it is not completly blueless then you can use the blue to activate the water shooting thingy to get the libra. :There is a blue candypop in the Distant Spring. I will use that to get all of the parts there, and turn the yellows back before the day ends. As long as I don't discover the blue onion...not truly blueless, but the best possible. I think this means the only real problem is the Forest Navel and Impact Site. Paradox Juice 20:28, March 16, 2010 (UTC) A problem with your strategy: the Lapis Lazuli Candypop Bud won't appear until you discover the Blue Onion. You could simply encounter the Onion, but not pick the seed. I'm not sure if you have to pick it or not to activate the production of the Lapis Lazuli Candypop Bud. Pikmin 1254 you should just get the parts that you can get without blues before activating the blue onion.MRPANTS 14:40, March 17, 2010 (UTC)